La cita (Vali x Kuroka)
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Buenasnoches hoy leeremos una nueva cita con dos de los mejores personajes de la serie, Vali X Kuroka, espero que les guste esta pareja y a la vez como se desarrolla esta relacion que no tiene nada que ver con Issei y su Harem, ¿Como se dara esta cita entre este par de locos? ¿Terminaran juntos? ¿Hotel? ¡Trivago! (XD) espero la disfruten mis amigos, por favor lean tambien las notas


**HOY COMO CADA MIL AÑOS TOCA CITA ¡YEI! ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN MUCHO, COMO SIEMPRE HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SU CREADOR (LA VERDAD NO SE QUIEN ES ME LO PODRIAN DECIR POR REVIEW POR FAVOR) YO SOLO NOS ENTRETENGO A TODOS**

La cita (VALIXKUROKA):

Vali iba caminando por la ciudad, donde Vivian el idiota de Issei y su escuadrón de mujeres psicópatas, nuestro dragón blanco venía pensando ¿Cómo paso de ser un sujeto poderoso y cruel que solo quería derrotar a rivales más fuertes a un adolescente "normal"? Realmente odiaba a Issei por eso, porque aunque odiara admitirlo ese castaño pervertido le había enseñado muchas cosas, valorar la vida, a los compañeros y sobretodo le enseño sobre la amistad, debido a que aunque siempre estuvieran compitiendo y peleando, Vali realmente se preocupaba por ese extraño muchacho, de verdad que lo consideraba su amigo y aunque quisiera no podía negarlo gracias a que el día que asesinaron al castaño realmente quería vengarse, desde entonces había comenzado su transformación.

¿Porque Vali venia pensando este tipo de cosas? se preguntaran, bueno porque precisamente antes de que conociera a nuestro querido Oppai Dragón, el peli plateado solo había entrado para poder acabar con GREAT RED, DRAGON OF DRAGONS, DXD. Y ahora que sus ansias de acabar con tipos más fuertes habían disminuido, algo más grande estaba ocupando su mente; Mujeres.

Y había una en especial que no salía de su pensar, cierta nekomata azabache preciosa y sexy, su compañera y aliada KUROKA, en estos momentos realmente odiaba a Issei por haberlo cambiado, ya que después de librarse de los abusos de su padre y abuelo y posteriormente encontrar a Azazel, nuestro dragón evanescente solo había querido pelear para vengarse de ellos y volverse el "REAL EMPERADOR DRAGON BLANCO "desde niño, no tenía experiencia alguna con las mujeres, obvio tenía su fetiche por los traseros y eso le había ganado el apodo Ketsuryūkō (Dragón emperador de los traseros) Por parte Albion (cosa que de verdad odiaba) pero eso era completamente distinto, jamás había intentado nada con nadie, si bien él era bastante apuesto y encantaba a cuanta mujer tuviera enfrente jamás tomo mucha importancia a esas cosas, simplemente no le interesaba y ahora que estaba enamorándose de su aliada se estaba poniendo nervioso y más porque hace algún tiempo la rechazo brutalmente cuando esta le pido tener hijos fuertes ¿Y ahora que hacia? ¿La besaba? ¿Le pedía tener hijos? ¿La asesinaba y se ahorraba el sufrimiento? No lo sabía y había una persona a quien culpaba de todo; HYOUDO ISSEI.

En su caminar Vali diviso a Issei entrando en una tienda de ropa por lo cual lo siguió, nuestro welsh dragón había ido a comprar unas nuevas camisas por orden de Rias que estaba harta de verlo siempre con la misma playera roja, tomo algunas cuantas y se metió al vestidor, detrás de él entro el peli platino

-Está ocupado amigo espera tu turno-Hablo Issei de espaldas mientras se quitaba la playera que traía y que no se había dado cuenta de quién era el que estaba detrás de él

-No, no pienso esperar ni un minuto más-contesto el peli plateado

-¡¿Vali?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-grito asustado alertando a las demás personas que estaban en los alrededores

-Necesito hablar contigo y no puedo esperar más tiempo-hablo muy sonrojado el emperador blanco

-Sobre… Sobre… ¿Sobre qué?-tartamudeo asustado por el estado de su amigo mientras que con su playera se cubría su torso descubierto

-Tu, tú fuiste mi perdición, Tu Hyoudo Issei me debilitaste, por eso, ¡Por eso toma la responsabilidad!-grito muy fuerte y muy nervioso, mientras se acercaba sonrojado hacia Issei

(Imagínense la siguiente escena afuera del vestidor con mucha gente curiosa observando y que solo se escuchen los gritos y los golpes de los dragones)

- _¡Pervertido aléjate de mí!-gritaba el dragón rojo_

 _-¡¿Porque?! ¡Es tu culpa que me sienta de esta forma!-contesto el dragón blanco_

 _-¡No me vengas con homosexualidades Lucifer!_

 _-¡Mis sentimientos no tienen nada de homosexual! ¡Son muy masculinos Hyoudo!_

Al atardecer vemos a Issei (con una bolsa llena de ropa en la mano) y a Vali todos golpeados

-Debiste empezar por la parte de que te gustaba Kuroka Idiota-reprendió el dragón gales con el ojo morado

-¿Por qué me reclamas a mi imbécil? Tú fuiste el que mal pensó todo-se escudó el dragón evanescente con una gasa en la mejilla

-¡Cómo no iba a mal pensar esa situación soquete!-grito molesto el castaño

-Bueno ya, ¿Me ayudaras o no?

-Si claro que si

Al día siguiente:

Los dos dragones de la destrucción se encontraban en el parque central, el peli plateado venía con pantalones y saco color beige, zapatos cafés y una camisa rosa (de las que Issei había comprado el día anterior) se veía bastante bien, su altura y su tornado cuerpo lo resaltaban bastante bien, de pronto ambos divisan a Kuroka, ella venía con un vestido casual negro, que le cubría hasta los muslos con un pequeño escote en el pecho tenis tipo converse negros al igual una bolsa más o menos mediana negra, con su típico peinado y labial purpura muy claro en los labios, está por demás decir que se veía muy sexy, de pronto nuestro dragón de los traseros volteo y su compañero ya no estaba por lo cual lo maldijo internamente

-¿Y los demás? Las chicas me citaron aquí hoy-comento confundida

-Resulta que ya ninguno va a venir, seremos los dos solamente-afirmo nervioso

-Oh ¿En serio?-pregunto sarcástica

-Bien vámonos-contesto tomándola de la mano

Vali, como ya se dijo reiteradamente en este capítulo, no sabía muy bien que hacer en una cita así que dejo que Kuroka tomara las riendas del día, primero ella lo llevo a comer una botana para pasar el día, siguiendo lo llevo al parque de diversiones y se subieron a todo lo que pudieron, la verdad él odiaba el parque del mundo de los humanos, la velocidad a la que el volaba era mucho mayor a la de cualquier juego así que en realidad le aburría, al salir de la casa de los espejos Kuroka pido un algodón de azúcar, enseguida en uno de los puestos vio un gato negro tan esponjoso que creía que moriría por lo cual le ordeno a su acompañante que se lo consiguiera, a este no le importo mucho y lo hizo, muy fácil de hecho ya que hizo trampa y uso sus dragonarias habilidades, Kuroka estaba muy feliz y por ende Vali estaba feliz, de hecho por un momento nuestro protagonista en turno estaba extrañado, usualmente ella era una mujer madura, coqueta, energética y sarcástica por lo cual esta faceta sacaba de onda al blanco pero a la vez le gustaba Más la idea de seguir conociendo más y más facetas de ella, realmente se había enamorado y haría lo que sea para conquistarla.

En un segundo Kuroka le dijo que tenía hambre así que fueron a un restaurante algo elegante pero no de etiqueta, algo casual sin rayar lo súper elegante, por suerte no tenían que pagar la cena (Cortesía de Ravel que pidió un favor a su padre que era dueño del pequeño establecimiento) al llegar fueron recibidos y sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana, ambos ordenaron, primero unas sopas, después el aperitivo, seguido del plato fuerte y el postre, Vali en toda la cena no despego sus ojos de la nekomata, pese a su manera de ser, escandalosa, coqueta e hiperactiva ella tenía muy buenos modales, y sobre todo los ojos del peli plateados se centraron en los delicados y sensuales labios de ella y seguramente dulces, algo que nuestro Lucifer se moría por averiguar, por su parte la azabache se dio cuanta inmediatamente de las miradas e intenciones de su líder, por lo cual decidió jugar un poco con él.

-Vaya, Vaya, mira que la comida me borre el labial, tendré volvérmelos a pintar-comento sarcástica y sensual mientras que con el dedo se pasaba el labial

Vali estaba hecho piedra (en el buen sentido mal pensados XD) en ese momento maldijo a la pelinegra como nunca lo había hecho. Al salir ya se había hecho de noche, Kuroka todo el día supo de las intenciones del peli plateado, solo estaba haciéndose la tonta así que quería no quería desperdiciar esta ocasión tan única y quiso sacarle todo el jugo posible

-Oh no ya se oscureció, esto me da miedo-comento "asustada" mientras repegaba el pecho al brazo de él

- _¡Perra! Se bien que ustedes son criaturas nocturnas ¿Por qué demonios te haces la inocente?-_ maldecía para sus adentro Lucifer, sintiendo los suaves y enormes senos de la gatita

De verdad se desconocía en esos momentos ¿Cómo había Llegado a ese punto? ¡Acorralado por una mujer! ¡Pero! Fue cuando lo entendió todo su mente hizo _CLICK_ … ¡EL ERA VALI LUCIFER! ¡EL REAL EMPERADOR BLANCO! En ese momento tomo a Kuroka de los hombros y la beso apasionadamente, cosa que ella de verdad no esperaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar, esos labios, esencias y sabores tan varoniles le fascinaban, sus fuertes pero suaves manos en sus hombros le hacían sentir una calidez increíble, pero de repente en su boca sintió a un intruso, era la lengua de él que exploraba el sabor de la suya, la pasión que surgió en ese momento la hacía desfallecer, fue cuando él se soltó de pronto

-Ahora eres mía y de nadie más ¿Entendiste?-ordeno con esa cara decidida y esa sonrisa arrogante que solo VALI LUCIFER podía proporcionar

-Hi Mi señor Vali-respondió seductora y sensual. La verdad había adorado juguetear con él pero la verdad no le gustaba la idea de que su Vali se volviera alguien tierno e inocente, no ella preferiría siempre al sujeto orgulloso y tenaz que conocía, por lo cual con un tono un tanto más serio dijo suavemente-Vali… Te amo

Cuando él escucho esas palabras Salir de los labios que tanto adoraba se regocijo por dentro así que le dedico ahora una sonrisa diferente más dulce, ella entendió enseguida el significado de esa sonrisa por lo cual ahora Kuroka fue quien lo beso pero de una manera diferente, dulce, suave, lenta… Perfecta.

 **MIS NOVATOS COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA CITA PORQUE LES SERE HONESTO, ME SALIO DE LA NADA, DE VERDAD QUERIA HACER ESTA CITA PERO NO ME OCURRIA COMO ASÍ QUE CON UN RATO DE INSPIRACION Y MUCHA IMPROVISACION ESTE FUE EL RESULTADO, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI NO LES GUSTO ESPERO QUE NO ME DESPEDASEN EN LOS REVIEWS (DE VERDAD SE LOS PIDO)**

 **PERO YA SABEN QUE LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIENVENIDAS SIEMPRE**

 **AHORA YA SE QUE NO ES MUY DIVERTIDO LEER MIS ¡EXTENSAS! NOTAS DE AUTOR PERO AHORA SI LES AGRADECERIA QUE LAS LEYERAN YA QUE DEBO HACER UNOS ANUNCIOS MAS O MENOS IMPORTANTES Y QUIERO QUE LOS LEAN:**

 **ANUNCIO NUMERO 1:**

 **COMO YA LO DIJE EN LA ANTERIOR CITA ESTA SERA LA PENULTIMA CITA, LA SIGUIENTE SERA LA DE RIAS (EN LA CUAL YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO) Y ESA SERA LA ULTIMA, MAS QUE UN ANUNCIO ES UN RECORDATORIO PERO ESTO ME LLEVA AL SIGUIENTE PUNTO**

 **ANUNCIO NÚMERO 2:**

 **JAWAD FAN, SOY UN HOMBRE DE PALABRA Y YA LEI DE PIES A CABEZA MIS HISTORIAS Y EFECTIVAMENTE YO PROMETI QUE SUBIRIA LA CITA CON EL PERSONAJE Y ASÍ LO HARE, PERO TE TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, DEBIDO A LO QUE ANUNCIARE A CONTINUACION NO PODRE HACERLA HASTA DENTRO DE UN TIEMPO PERO SI LO HARE NO TE PREOCUPES, SERA SUBIDA COMO UNA ESPECIE DE "OVA" DESPUES DE LA DE RIAS**

 **P. D: PARA EL RESTO DE MIS NOVATOS REVISE Y ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LA PETICION DE JAWAD FAN FUE LA UNICA QUE ACEPTE ASÍ QUE DESPUES DE ESA YA SE HABRAN ACABADO**

 **AHORA EL ANUNCIO MÁS IMPORTANTE:**

 **COMO YA LO MENCIONE, DESPUES DE LAS CITAS ESTABA PREPARANDO UN NUEVO FIC ¡PERO! ESTE SE VERA RETRASADO YA QUE COMO UN FAVOR, Y UN GUSTO, EH ADOPTADO EL FANFIC "EL GUARDIAN DE ASGARD" DE MI BUEN AMIGO UCHIHA DXD, ACTUALMENTE "ElswordKirigaya97" POR ESA RAZON JAWAD FAN RETRASE UN POCO LA CITA QUE ME SOLICITASTE, UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE ESE FIC, O QUIZA A PRICIPIOS DEL MISMO (NO LO SE) SUBIRE LA CITA QUE ME PEDUSTE**

 **MIS NOVATOS REALMENTE ESPERO QUE ME DEN EL APOYO EN EL FIC QUE DECIDI ADOPTAR Y EN EL QUE SUBIRE POSTERIOR A ESE, COMO ME LO HAN DADO AQUÍ EN MI AMADAS CITAS**

 **SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, BUENAS NOCHES**

 **CON SUEÑO EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
